True Love's Kiss
by MaMbMc
Summary: Fairy tale films are pure, brainrotting nonsense... Right? One-shot. R&R.


_Please note that Miyuki and Spork are younger in this story, about 13 or 14 years old. Thanks._

* * *

><p>Irken Princess Miyuki shifted herself on the couch, fixing her gaze on the telivision screen. Her grandfather, Tallest Orange, insisted that she take a break from training. So here she was, watching a mind-numbing, worthless program. She could practically feel her brain beginning to rot.<p>

Spork, a good friend since smeethood, sat beside her, munching on popcorn from a large bowl. Now that she thought of it, she almost never saw Spork _not _eating _something_. Maybe that was why he was taller than her.

She looked over at his lanky frame for a moment. _I think I need to start eating more. _

Spork swallowed his mouthful. "What're we watching, anyway?"

She turned back to the screen. "Some kind of...Fairy-tale film. Or something."

He quirked an antennae. "Where's the transmission coming from?"

Miyuki picked up the remote. The Tallest's Palace had satellite telivision, each channel was broadcast from a different planet. She pressed a button. "It's coming from...Planet Earth."

Spork shrugged. "Never heard of it."

"Me neither." She said, taking the popcorn bowl from him.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they continued to watch the film. Miyuki managed to differentiate the sexes of the strange species on the screen, females were shorter and smaller, and had longer stuff on their heads. A female began singing about how her "prince" was going to rescue her. _What pitiful gender roles_, She scoffed, as she subconciously became interested in the primitive plotline.

* * *

><p>Spork frowned. <em>This movie is kind of dumb. And uninteresting. <em>He looked over at Miyuki, who was watching intently. _I guess it's too late to change the channel now. _

He continued to observe the female beside him. She absentmindedly twirled a long antennae with the finger of one hand, lifting pieces of popcorn to her mouth with the other. Something stirred in the depths of his squeedly-spooch. He ignored it and continued to observe her out of the corner of his eye.

He had to admit, Miyuki was beautiful. Stunning, even. Her eyes were blue, a rarity on Irk, and almost the same color as the gemstones found on Meekrob. Her antennae were unusually long, curling at the ends.

Her beauty caused many males to approach her, some making their interest painfully apparent. Spork growled inwardly. Each occurence made a blazing, possessive fury rise inside of him. He wanted to rip each and every male into tiny pieces.

Despite this, Miyuki was completely unaware of her suitors' intentions. She treated them as she did every other irken she knew. This, combined with Spork's terrifying glare, discouraged all of them. At this thought, Spork couldn't help but smile.

He let out a comfortable sigh and turned back to the TV, reaching a claw back into the popcorn.

* * *

><p>Miyuki watched as the the female character began to sing. Again. This time, though, it was about 'true love's kiss', and how that was the only way to find someone that truly loves you. <em>Ridiculous.<em>

"_True love's kiss_," Miyuki snorted. "Nonsense, isn't it?"

Spork nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Complete nonsense," He agreed.

The female-creature moved closer to her male companion, and they leaned forward, mashing their mouths together. Startled by such a sudden display of affection, Miyuki felt her cheeks flush. She turned to see that Spork had the same reaction.

They stared at each other for a moment. Spork slowly leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to hers.

His mouth was warm, and gentle. Her eyes widened for a moment, then slid closed. She felt one of his claws intertwine with her own.

She leaned forward a bit, and suddenly, he pulled away, turning so his back was to her. "I-I'm sorry," He said weakly. "I...really hope I didn't ruin everything."

"No..." Miyuki said, pulling him around to face her. "You shouldn't apologize. This changes nothing." She grinned at him. "You're still my best friend, and you always will be."

They were both unaware of the certainty of that statement. Their strong friendship remained for the rest of their lives... In addition to their secret love affair, of course.


End file.
